


untitled

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If You Forget Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=neruda-1.jpg)

Penci1 on paper with text added using Photoshop.  
Poem excerpt from Pab1o Neruda's If You Forget Me.  
(I hate Madonna for appropriating this poem, now it has her cooties.)


End file.
